


On A Bed Of Roses

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Elemental AU, Gift Fic, I Tried, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, monster au, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Roses bloomed along the walls. Forget-me-nots grew around the windows. Lavender Aster blossomed along the headboard. Baby’s breath grew around Phil’s wrists, pinning him to the bed."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daylightstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightstrider/gifts).



> i tried. this is probably just trash, but i put in so much work! i love you cinna thank you for putting up with me you are so kind and sweet and i wish i could write something that is worthy but i can't apparently. my writing is terrible and im sorry i love you though merry Christmas.

Roses bloomed along the walls. Forget-me-nots grew around the windows. Lavender Aster blossomed along the headboard. Baby’s breath grew around Phil’s wrists, pinning him to the bed. 

The strong, conflicting floral scents coated the back of Phil’s throat. Dan’s body was warm against his lap. He bit down on his pale lower lip. Dan ran his hands up Phil’s bare torso, but the shorter man wasn’t looking at him directly. 

“I thought you wanted to do this, lovey?” The air elemental spoke softly. He was hard against Dan’s bottom, but if his boyfriend wanted to back off he would certainly let him. This had been their third try since Phil moved in. 

He’d tried to make it as comfortable as possible. He’d scented the walls, he’d built Dan a small nest in his bed, he’d even let him eat what was left of the cereal. These were things his mother told him to do once he began courting, but he supposed being an Earth elemental made things a bit more difficult. 

The stems holding his wrists together grew tighter. Phil made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and rolled his hips. Dan gasped. 

“I do,” he managed. His cheeks were flushed and his body was getting hot. The avian part of Phil wanted desperately to wrap his wings around them both. He wanted to drench his lover in his scent, let everyone know he was Phil’s. 

“Slowly,” Phil mumbled, “We’ll do this slowly.” 

Dan nodded and rid himself of his pants and boxers. Phil crooned appreciatively and Dan flushed horribly. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“Fuck off,” Dan chuckled and bent down to kiss him. Phil licked into his mouth. Dan’s fingers ran through his feathers. The raven plumage fluttered as if to take flight. Feeling Dan’s skin against his own made him feel safe.

Dan slid off of him and reached into the nightstand for lube. He pumped it into his hand, slicking up his fingers. He straddled Phil again, spreading his legs open slightly to accommodate his hand. He slide a finger inside himself and curled. 

His head lolled back at the burning. Phil wings spread out again. His hips lurched upward at their own accord, trying to get closer to Dan. The earth elemental shook his head and smiled before adding another one up to the second knuckle. His thighs quivered as he slowly began to stretch himself out. 

“Fuck, Dan.” Phil breathed. He bit his lower lip as he watched Dan pump his fingers in and out of himself. He was gorgeous, his skin flushed and shiny with sweat. His eyes fluttered shut as he rode his hand. 

Another finger and another, till he was open enough to take Phil. 

“You are either a masochist or a sadist,” The air elemental panted. His cock was throbbing like a bruise. Precum dribbled onto his stomach. 

“Maybe I’m both,” Dan gasped out as aligned his boyfriend’s cock to his entrance. Slowly, he sunk down to the base of Phil’s cock. His hole fluttered around the air elemental. 

Dan placed his hands on Phil’s chest to steady himself. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. Phil whimpered underneath him, his wrists straining against his bindings. 

He felt it starting to cut into his skin. Vines started to cover the floor. Orange flowers began to bloom, a sort of pollen entered the air. Dan’s eyes widened slightly.

“Jesus Christ!” Dan whined. His skin was impossibly hot. The smell of the garden was underlined with a tang of citrus and sweat. Phil took a moment to take in the scene.

Dan stretched out on his cock, surrounded by technicolor flowers. His hair was a shimmery, beautiful mess. His lips were red and kiss swollen. And this beautiful creature was his. His and his only. 

Phil sat up like a shot and sunk his teeth into the tender expanse of Dan’s neck. A rush of blood and pheromones clamored into his mouth. The earth elemental cried out and moved his hips, fucking himself on his Phil’s cock. He moved his hips to meet Dan’s thrusts. 

He ran his tongue over the bite mark and whispered in his ear, “Holy fuck, I love you.” 

Dan’s chuckled turned into a low moan as Phil dragged across his prostate. Dan started moving faster and faster, desperate to get friction against his prostate. The air elemental’s toes began to curl as he was engulfed in to the tight heat. 

He came hard inside of Dan. The younger man almost screamed at the force of his lover’s orgasm. He came soon after. The two struggled to catch their breath. 

“Well,” Dan panted, “Was it worth the wait?” 

Phil smiled warmly, “You’re worth waiting a lifetime for.”


End file.
